Motor vehicles, in particular motor cars, typically include inflatable airbags. These airbags are arranged behind trim parts, for example between the pillar of a motor vehicle and the trim of the pillar. In the region of the A-pillar, so-called curtain airbags are frequently used.
Upon the releasing of the airbag it is necessary that the trim part covering the airbag exposes an outlet region for the airbag, so that the airbag can inflate in as unhindered a manner as possible and enter an interior region of the motor vehicle.
In order to avoid injury to persons that are present in the interior of the vehicle it is necessary to prevent that the trim and/or parts of the trim are flung into the vehicle interior in an uncontrolled manner. It has to be ensured, furthermore, that the trim does not obstruct the inflating of the airbag and in particular damaging of the airbag by the trim is avoided.
In the region of pillars, in particular in the region of the A-pillar, the trim parts covering the airbag are usually connected to the pillar by retaining clamps and/or retaining clips and/or catch straps. In particular, the catch strap holds the trim part detached by the airbag on the pillar and prevents uncontrolled entering of the trim part in the passenger interior.
DE 699 38 426 T2 discloses a trim fastening device for a motor vehicle pillar embodied in such a manner that it receives at least one part of an airbag unit. The trim part includes a plurality of support elements, which are fastened on the pillar and connected to the trim by way of joint elements and latching elements. These elements are arranged in such a manner that the airbag upon its inflation can unlatch the latching elements and pivot the trim on the support elements about the joint elements, by way of which a passage for the airbag is opened.